Phineas And Ferb: The Summer's Newest Fun
This is a sequel series. There is new designs for the characters, and will include new characters. they still wear different outfits. Main Characters *Phineas Flynn- He is the head of Flynn's Contemporary Resort. He is the male main protagonist. In his new design, he wears an orange and white shirt in checkers, pants, the same shoes, his head is in a normal shape, but the nose is still as triangular. He is best friends with Amy. *Amy Anderson- She is now the queen bee of Phineasland. She is still best friends with everyone. in her new design, her odangos become pigtails, her red dress changes to a tube dress, she wears gold accessories, her pants are still existing, her shoes become glittery, her head is new, her eyes become pink, she wears light rose pink makeup, and her hair highlights disappear. She is best friends with EVERYONE except evil people. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- She is now the director of the hotel. As a head with Gunther, they work along with the ownes. In her new design, she has the same outfit she wore in her Leekspin version, but is not wearing a belt, her hair changed to a frizz cut and her eyes are darker than the usual navy blue. *Gunther Flynn- He is Phineas' cousin. He is also a director of the hotel. in his new design, he is wearing a black shirt with a red heart, pants like Phineas, the same shoes, and the same head as Phineas. He is usually the current manager. *Ferb Fletcher- He is Phineas' stepbrother and Gunther's step cousin. In his new design, he is wearing the same outfit, but is not wearing a belt, he has the same head shape of the new design, but has a square nose. Reccuring Charcters *Fireside Girls and Loveside Girls- They are the belonged troops which are lead by Amy and Isabella. They had new designs, but wearing casual clothes. *Buford Van Stomm- He is the bully who has been enemies with Baljeet, currently, and possibly. He is the food director of Flynn's Polynesian Resort. In his new design, it bears resemblance to his CaramellDansen design, but has different eyes and face shape. *Baljeet Rai- He is a nerd who is terrified of his enemy, Buford. In his new design, he acts in a more Indian way and has a different voice. *Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano- They are best friends who want to be in control from busting. Candace is the sister and busts all the time, and Stacy is the fashion obsessed best friend. They have new designs too, but have some differences. *Tess Anderson- She is Amy's favorite cousin, and has the new design, but stays in her own face and hair, and now she wears different clothes. New Characters *Alicia Fepordaleto- She is a queen bee and is a snobby girl who is friends with the gang and employees of Phineasland. She is enemies with everyone in her school except for her classmates and teachers. *George Dick Bon Failon- Alicia's love interest. He is the lookalike of Ferb, but has purple hair and orange eyes. He is interested in Alicia's beauty. *Trish and Brittany- Alicia's wannabes. Trish is a smart wannabe and Brittany is a snobby wannabe. *Greg Bon Failon- George's twin brother. He is a Baljeet lookalike, and has paler skin. *Minda Fepordaleto- Alicia's oldest cousin(she is the same age as Alicia) who is born in Russia and teaches Alicia's female cousins ballet. *Fred Tutt-Parowawagski- Brittany's brother who has a crush on one of Alicia's cousins. He often annoys Brittany with the crush-alert. WELL DO NOT EDIT BUT I WILL MAKE THE EPISODES Category:Fanon Works Category:Spin offs